vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Galactic Government (HHGTTG)
Summary The Government of the Milky Way Galaxy is simply referred to as the Galactic Government. They are known for having a bureaucracy composing entirely of vogons, who hold the real power instead of the "president", despite the president being the official leader. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B with basic technology. At most Low 1-C with their best technology Civilization Type: Galactic Civilization Name: The Galactic Government Origin: The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy Classification: Pseudo-"Democratic" Oligarchy Kardashev Level: VII Age: Unknown. Difficult to measure due to time travel. Population: Trillions at minimum Territory: The Milky Way Galaxy Technology/Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Via the total perspective vortex), Cloaking Technology, Pain Manipulation (Vogon poetry is so bad anyone who hears it will feel physical pain), Homing Attack, Probability Manipulation (Capable of making things with a 0% chance of happening happen using this), Mathematics Manipulation (Have technology that can alter the fundamentals of mathematics itself), Transmutation, Power Nullification (The Sub-Cyclic Normality Assert-i-Tron is capable of nullifying all improbable supernatural effects and enforcing "normality" on existence, preventing usage of many powers), Time Travel, Acausality (Type 1), Time Manipulation, Causality Manipulation (Via reverse temporal engineering), Mind Manipulation, Perception Manipulation (Can cause beings to subconsciously view an object as "someone elses problem" and thus ignore it completely), Information Manipulation (One of the species of the galaxy was capable of manipulating pure bad news itself), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Creation, Spatial Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Morality Manipulation (Via the point of view gun), Technology that can make them Non-Corporeal, Non-Physical Interaction, Likely others Attack Potency: At least Planet level with basic technology (A mere constructor ship was capable of casually destroying the Earth). At most Low Complex Multiverse level with their best technology (One of the most powerful of their ships was capable of reshaping the very concept of time and space, and The Sub-Cyclic Normality Assert-i-Tron was capable of nullifying the reality warping of The Heart of Gold) Power Source: Multiple methods of producing power from nothing Industrial Capacity: Insanely high, capable of gaining resources instantly and producing them from nothingness in an instant Military Prowess: Unknown, as they have never fought an actual war Notable Individuals: Zaphod Beelbebrox, The Guide Mark II, Prostetnic Vogon Jeltz Weaknesses: None notable Note: While The Guide Mark II was produced by the vogons, it was stated to be beyond anything else in the verse, and was only so powerful because of the specific way in which it was made. As such, we cannot assume any other technology is comparable. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Comedy Characters Category:Civilizations Category:Mathematics Users Category:Concept Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Book Characters Category:Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Soul Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Pain Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Probability Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Acausal Characters Category:Time Users Category:Causality Users Category:Mind Users Category:Perception Users Category:Information Users Category:Creation Users Category:Space Users Category:Matter Users Category:Morality Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 1